Imaging devices may be used for a variety of purposes such as printing, scanning and/or copying documents and/or objects. In some known examples, a gap between an imaging device and a platen fixed thereto is relatively large to enable access to paper jams within the imaging device and/or consumables used by the imaging device.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.